The Soilder and The Bunnie
by DixieMame
Summary: Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot struggle to confess their feelings for each other...can they? A deranged robot and a hyper hedgehog may just be the answer! Finished


The Solider and The Bunnie: A Knothole Not-So-Short Story Romance 

By Mel

It was a sunny day in spring. The grass was growing, the flowers were blooming, and love was in the air! Yes, 'twas the time of the birds and the bees. Despite Robotnik's constant evil doings, all of Mobius's citizens couldn't help but have their hearts be lifted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ok, one exception. Sonic the Hedgehog running in Knothole Woods, trying to escape the ever-persistent Amy Rose the Hedgehog. Swinging her Piko Piko hammer about, she tried to bop him one to make him stop running away. Of course his speed outmatched her swings, and he ran as fast as his little blue legs would take him into Knothole village. He found the dining hut-a hut in which many of the Knothole friends sat together for a meal-and ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Dear gods..." he panted, as he fought for breath. "I hate her when she's like this…and she's ALWAYS like this…"

"Deed you slam zat door loud eenuff?"

Sonic looked up, and saw Antoine D'Coolette sitting at the large table, drinking a spot of tea.

"Hey Ant." He said, sitting down next to him.

"Don't call me zat." Antoine responded with a growl.

"Whatever." Sonic replied, putting a paper bag on the table, which he had been carrying. He took out what may have been his 15th chilidog of the day. "Not gunna let any chick ruin MY breakfast." He mumbled, grabbing a nearby peppershaker and shaking it as hard as he could onto his food. Of course excess pepper flew Antoine's way.

"A-CHOO!" he sneezed. "Do you MIND?"

"Nope." He replied, grinning.

"Honezly, Zonic, you need to learn zome propar-"

"Mornin boys!"

A sudden blush came onto Antonie's face, and both boys looked to the half metal, half Mobain rabbit named Bunnie Rabbot entering the hut.

"Mornin'." said Sonic, mouth full of food of course.

"Oh, G-good morning Buh-Bunnie!" stammered Antoine, shaking his teacup. He was sweating a lot, and gulping every two seconds. Sonic raised an eyebrow to his actions.

"Sal said we got sum construction work down bai thuh west, and we're gun need everyone's help." Said Bunnie, grabbing a waffle off the table.

"All right." said Sonic, done with his 'dog. "No problemo." Antoine nodded silently. Bunnie finished the waffle quickly.

"See ya'll later, then!" she said with a wave, leaving the hut.

"W-wait, Buh-buh-Bunnie!" said Antonie, suddenly standing up.

"Yeah?" she said, turning around.

"I….I…I,uh…" he stammered, trying to stay something. Sonic raised the other eyebrow, mildly entertained. "I..I just…uh…ummm…you…look nice today."

Bunnie blinked, then smiled. "Thank you." She then left. Antoine sighed, sat back down, a look of disappointment on his face.

"What was that all about" Sonic asked.

"Eet eez none of YOUR buissnezz." Antoine muttered, staring into his tea.

One week later, Sonic, walking along Knothole village, saw Sally leaning against a building, writing something down in a small notebook.

"Sal! Hey Sal!" he called, running up. She looked up to see him, and smiled.

"Hey Sonic."

"Hey, Sal, have you noticed Ant acting kinda…weird?" He asked, leaning on the building next to her.

"Weird? What do you mean?"

Well, lately whenever Bunnie's around, he turns red as a tomato, he can't say anything right, he can't DO anything right, and he's always extra nice to her. Then all depressed once she's gone, like he failed at something."

Sally blinked, then chuckled. "Sonic, you're kidding me, right?"

"Eh?"

"You mean you can't tell?"

"Tell what?"

Sally was about to tell him why Antoine was obviously 'acting kinda weird', but then realized something-she would be telling Sonic, and he wasn't only a fast runner, but a fast talker, and if he was informed of this news, he'd blab it to everyone in sight-including Bunnie. She sighed. "He's…..not well. Bit of a cold."

"Oh."

Sally looked away. "Poor Antoine…I wish I could help him. But I think it's best if no one meddles in his affair."

Meanwhile, Amy Rose was walking through Knothole on the prowl for her blue boy.

"Where could that Sonic be?" she thought, holding her hammer. She searched throughout the village, and then headed into the forest. She sighed, stopping under the shade of a tree. "I bet he's with SALLY..." She then noticed a shadow in the woods in front of a tree. Poking her head behind another tree, she spotted Antoine before a tree-DUH-holding a bunch of daisies in his hand.

"Bunnie, zere eez somethink I want to tell you." He said, eyes closed. "For zee longest time, I've been head over heels for you….oh, NO NO NO." he shook his head, opening his eyes. "Zat wont do AT ALL! Let's try zat again. A-hem. My dearest Bunnie, long have I admired your gorgeous face and…and...oh, may zee gods help me." He said, shaking his head again. "Zis will NEVER work! How can I tell her I love her when I can't even look her straight in zee eyes without melting!" He thudded his head against the tree.

"Antoine, you love Bunnie?" giggled Amy. Antoine immediately looked up, seeing Amy, and blushed HEAVILY.

"H-H-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ZERE?!?"

"Long enough." She said with another giggle, walking out. "I can't believe it….the proud warrior, falling so hopelessly for the Rabbot?"

"Shut of zee up." muttered Antoine, thudding his head again.

"How long have you felt this way?" she said, walking up to him. "You can tell me."

"I suppose I might as well." He sighed, sitting down. "I guess you could say zee very 1st time I laid my eyes on her, eet was love…"

"Wait…you didn't get to see her before the robotization!" said Amy, sitting next to him.

"What doez zat matter?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, never mind, continue." She replied, gulping.

"Az I waz sayink…"He continued. "Eet waz love at 1st sight. Zose lovely eyes, her beautiful fur, her sweet voisse..." he sighed dreamily.

"So why have you been acting like it only now?"

"Well, I've been trying to hide eet. But zere's a point when you just can't anymore. I need to tell her…but..."

"…but..?"

"…I'm afraid."

"What?!?"

He sighed again. "You heard me. I'm…afraid. Afraid zat she doesn't feel zee same way."

"Oh come on!" Amy slapped him on the back. "Why wouldn't she love you?"

"Why would she?"

"You've got everything a woman wants!"  
"Like?"

"Like…..like…" Amy bit her lower lip. "…..uhhhh…liiiiike.."

"Thanks. A lot." He growled.

"Well I may not be able to think of anything because I love Sonic, but I'm sure Bunnie would be ecstatic to be your girlfriend!"

"Mebbe." He sighed sadly, standing up. "Mebbe." He waked off, sighing again. Amy stood up as well, pouting.

"That silly coyote! He should just tell her how he feels! He needs a shove in the right direction…there's no way Amy Rose will let this romance not happen!" She grinned, and began running off.

"Wut???"

"Pleeeease tell me, Bunnie, pretty please?"

Amy had found Bunnie walking to her house in Knothole village, and quickly tried to talk with her.

"Wuh…Why are you askin' such a thing?" Bunnie said, a blush coming onto her face.

"Just curious." Amy replied, giggling. "Now come on, tell me, I won't tell anyone…are you in love with anyone?"

Bunnie gulped, and looked away, blushing heavier. She gulped, and sighed. "Well…if you promise not ta tell…"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"….I…I am…"

Amy let out a squeal. "YEE! Who is it? PLEEEEEASE tell me!"

Bunnie closed her eyes, and put her metallic hand to her check, as if imagining that person she loved was there. "It's…..well, he's….handsome…smart…funny…brave…loyal…and…such…a great guy.." She gushed, her cheeks going from red to pink.

Amy blinked. "Uh…ok…see you, then.' She headed off in the opposite direction, thinking to herself. "Poor Antoine…that guy she described could NEVER be him! She must like someone else…" She suddenly stopped her tracks. "Wait a minute….Handsome? Smart? Funny? All of those traits..." she gasped. "OH NO! BUNNIE LOVES SONIC!" She cried, and began running off to nowhere, hyperventilating to no end.

Bunnie, meanwhile, had gotten to her house, and sat on her bed. She looked to her dresser drawer. On it was a picture of all her friends. She took it, sighed dreamily, and held it close. "I'm glad she brought love up…" she thought. "I really should tell him…you know what?" She stood up, defiant. "I should! I will!" She smiled, putting the picture down. "It may have taken Amy to realize it, but I need to tell him how I feel!" She walked out of the hut, and looked around Knothole until she found her dream man looking in a well full of water, trying to use his reflection to come his hair.

"Antoine!"

Antoine nearly dropped his comb, and flustered his hands, standing straight up. "Buh-buh-Bunnie! Gra-gra-gra-Greetings!"

She smiled walking over to him. "Antoine...are ya doing anything tonight?"

If he was doing something, he would have never have remembered it now. "No! Not at all! Nozing! Nadda!…Why?"

"Well, I wuz wonderin'…"She said, blushing a smidge. "Can you meet me near the end of Knothole woods at 8:00?"

Antoine nodded his head rapidly. "A-a-a-a-of course! Yes! I can! I will!….Why?"

Bunnie chuckled. "You'll see." And she walked off. Antoine blinked, then spent the next few minutes thanking God.

Amy, during her hyper run, bumped into Sally.

"Oof! Amy, are you ok?' said Sally, trying to keep the girl still.

"Am I ok? AM I OK? NO! I'M NOT OK!" Amy screamed.

"...And why are you not ok?"

"Oh, it's AWFUL, Sally! You and Mina are bad competition enough-"

"What?"

"-but now I've got someone else in me and my Sonikuu's love ways!"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Amy…I think your overreacting….again.."

"Nuh way! Someone else likes Sonic too! It's….It's…"

Sally shook her head, and was about to turn around to leave.

"It's BUNNIE!"

And that stopped her. She quickly faced Amy. "WHAT?!!?"

Amy sniffled. "It's true! I was asking her who she loved, and she said Sonic!"  
"Are you serious??"

"Well, maybe not the exact words 'I love Sonic', but-"

"Hold it." Said Sally, narrowing her eyes. "If those weren't her exact words, what did she say?"

"Well, she said that the guy she loves is handsome, and smart and funny, and…" Amy stopped when she noticed Sally chuckling. "What's so funny? She wants my man!"

"Heh heh…I don't think she was describing Sonic, Amy."

"Of course she was! Who ELSE fits those qualities?"

"Not everyone thinks Sonic is the perfect man, Amy." said Sally as she turned to walk off. "And I don't think Bunnie feels that way for Sonic."

"But who can it be, then?"

"We'll all see eventually…"

The clock struck 8, and the world's most nervous coyote stood outside Knothole forest, waiting for his friend. Twiddling his thumbs and turning redder than the fur of Knuckles the Echidna (do I somehow get that guy in EVERY fic?), he gulped loudly, looking straight ahead to the falling sun.

"Am I late?" came the most beautiful voice he ever heard. It was Bunnie's, of course. Antoine's blush got worse as she approached him.

"N-n-n-n-no, not late, I mean YOU are not late, yes, you're on time, yes yes, right on t-time."

Bunnie smiled, and looked at the falling sun as well. "Do you want to watch the sunset with me?"

"S-s-s-sure."

They both sat down, and watched as the sky melted into many colors.

"It's so beautiful..." said Bunnie with a sigh.

"Yes. Very beautiful." Antoine, however, wasn't looking at the sunset when saying this. Bunnie then looked to him, and he quickly looked back to the sunset.

"Antoine?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can I ask ya sumthin?"

"A-a-a-of course."

She looked away from him, and hugged her knees. "….Have you ever been in love?"

Antoine's face almost exploded from blushing. "La-la-la-la-la-Love?"

She nodded. "When you're in love…do you think you should tell the person right away, or wait until the right moment?"

Antoine would have kept stammering one word over and over, had not it begun to rain. Both blinked, as they got soaked.

"Oh. Great. MIZERABLE WEAZER!" Antoine barked.

"Calm down, we can sit unda one of those trees for shelta." Said Bunnie, doing as she said and walking under the shade of a tree, Antoine soon following. They sat down, and a silence got between them.

Antoine eventually got up his courage and yelped. "I don't like Princess Sally!"

Bunnie looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Uh…zat iz…eef…..you were wondering…to…answer...any questions..." He said, now horribly embarrassed.

Bunnie chuckled a bit, though now relived. Ever since she knew him, Antoine had always tried to win over the princess, but never succeeded.

Antoine looked away, into the rain. True, at one point his heart had torn between Sally and Bunnie, but once he saw that his 'love' for Sally came only out of what he felt was his duty to serve the crown, as did his father, he let Sonic win that little game and had his heart be filled only by Bunnie.

"Antoine…" said Bunnie, her voice soft, and she hadn't stopped looking at him. "…are ya in love with anyone else, then?"

Antoine looked at her, and once gazing into her eyes, he couldn't look away. Even though the rain may have been cold, he felt himself growing more and more hot in his uniform.

"Uh….are you?" was the only way he could bring himself to reply.

"I asked ya 1st."

"Ladiez 1st."

"It was ya turn."

Silence once more. Both then realized something. Their faces had gotten REALLY close. Both of their hearts beating rapidly, they stared at each other, wondering what the heck should they do. Then hormones and instincts-though mostly hormones-took over, and they ever so slowly closed their eyes, and got closer, pinching their lips together, and they were so close they could smell each other…

KRA-KAOOOOOM!

Lighting storm. And a bolt of lighting just happened to strike right between them. Neither were hurt, but now stared at the small charred pieces of grass before them. Before either of them could say a thing, another voice spoke that was coming up behind them.

"Is anyone out there? Everyone should get inside, a bad storm is breaking loose!" It was Sonic, who turned around a tree to see the two. "Oh, hey guys. Whatcha doin?"

"Nozing!" Antoine said quickly. Then it hit him that saying that wasn't exactly the right thing to say, as Bunnie looked a bit hurt.

"…Yeah…nuttin'.." she said quietly.

"Uh, ok. Sal said everyone should get inside, the storm is getting worse by the minute." Sonic replied, walking off. Bunnie got up as well, and Antoine thought he should say SOMETHING at least, but couldn't think of anything. Instead, he sighed and got up, walking to his home.

"Well, it wasn't like anything was going to happen." They both thought sadly, although both also thought of what would have happened if that lightning hadn't come. Before Antoine could enter his house, Sonic got in his way.

"One more thing. Rotor said he needs some help, so got to his lab."

"What? Why should I? What about you or Tailz?"

"I got stuff to do, and Tails has a cold. So hop to it, Ant." 

Antoine grumbled and headed to Rotor's lab. Once going there, he was Rotor moving some boxes.

"Ok, so what am I doing to help you?" Antoine muttered.

"I just need some help moving boxes to the far end of my lab."

"Goodee."

"What's your problem?"

"Nozing."

So Antoine began helping moving boxes to the far end of the lab. At one point, at the end of the lab, Antoine noticed a figure lying in some shadows, covered in cobwebs and dust.

"What za..?" he thought, walking to it. Upon closer inspection it was revealed to be an android that looked like a cat. A female cat, what with the curly cable eyelashes and, well, rather large chest area. "Must be one of hiz enventionz. Wonder why he's nevar shown eet to us? Eet doesn't look like eet's been used in a while." He shrugged, and knocked her head with his fist a bit, hearing a hollow sound. The 3rd knock, he didn't realize, shook the body a bit, shifting her downwards, making a switch on her back go on. Antoine turned around just as her eyes flashed open, revealing metallic icy blue eyes.

"What eez taking so long, Rotar?" Antoine barked.

"Hold your horses, I'm almost-ACK!" Rotor tripped on a pipe he left lying around, and the box went flying out of his arms, and headed straight for the android. Antoine, in the box's way, caught it.

"Honeztly, Rotar, envent yourself a sense of balan-"

"MY HERO!" came a loud metallic feminine squeal. Both males froze, and looked to where the noise had come from, which, of course, was from the android, with her hands clasped together, looking admirably at Antoine.

"Pardon e' moi?" said Antoine, blinking.

"You saved my life!" she sang, standing up.

"Uh, Rotar…?" said Antoine, looking at him.

"Hmm…hey, I built that a few years back, called her Momo! Yeah, hasn't been used in a long while, I shut her down for…some reason…can't remember." He said, scratching his head.

"May I please know the name of the handsome, strong, brave man who saved my life from such peril?" said Momo, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Um… Antoine. Antoine D'Coolete."

"Antoine..." she repeated dreamily.

Antoine now wished he had Sonic's legs, as he wanted to speedily get out of this situation as fast as possible. He put down the box and began backing up, to which she just followed.

"Um, pardon me, madam, but I really have to go now…"

"Oh, Antoine, I owe you my life! All my life I've needed a man like you! I'm forever yours!"

"Rotarrrrrr……..get your butt over here and help meeeee…."

Rotor, however, was too involved in trying to remember why he had shut Momo down.

"ROTAR!"

"OH Antoine! I LOVE YOU!" Momo then hugged Antoine SUPER TIGHT. "My darling warrior!"

"….my ribz….I cannot feel my ribz.." He squeaked.

"Lesse…." Said Rotor. "Her strength was fine….cables were good...nothing wrong with the engineering…

"ROTAR! GET YOUR BLUBBER BUTT OVER HERE AND GET ZIS TIN CAN OFF OF ME!"

"Oh Antoine, you're such a flatterer!"

Rotor eventually did get a crow bar and managed to pry Momo off. Momo had said she also didn't know why she had been turned off…heck, she didn't remember anything about her past. Antoine got a mad rush to leave the building, and Momo would have given chase if not for the rain, for that would have short-circuited her.

The next day, the freedom fighters-by that it was Antoine, Bunnie, Tails, Rotor, Sonic, and Sally-got to the dining hall to have a big breakfast together in celebration of their newest… "Member." Yes, Momo sat with them-right next to Antoine, of course.

"It's very nice to have you join us, Miss…Momo, was it?" said Sally.

Momo nodded. "Although one day that'll be Momo D'Coolette." She giggled, batting her eyelashes at Antoine. Antoine gulped hard, and tried inching away from her, and glancing at Bunnie ever 5 seconds, in a high state of panic.

Everyone had a different view of Momo.

Sonic saw her as the newest form of entertainment. He still couldn't stop laughing after he heard just whom Momo liked.

Tails thought she was a bit scary…but you'd be frightened too if someone kept telling you over, and over, and over, the future wedding plans of a coyote and an android.

Rotor didn't think much about her, since he still had trouble remembering why she was shut down before.

Sally thought that Momo could be a great asset to the team…If only she would shut up about Antoine. Of course, she'd never say something that mean.

Antoine begged God every time she went outside than she would be hit by a train, or something of the like.

Bunnie didn't know what to think. She knew that she had to give the new girl a chance…but she was quite unhappy to see her flirting with Antoine non-stop.

"So, Rotor," said Sally, trying to change the subject. "Have you remembered anything about her?"

"Not a thing." He replied, drinking some orange juice.

"Not even that she's addicted to windbags?" snorted Sonic.

"Well, anyway, some of Robotnik's new robots have been spotted down far west….I'd like Bunnie and Antoine to go check it out." Said Sally.

Antoine was ecstatic upon hearing he'd have some time with his love, until Momo decided to say this. "Oh, can I come too? I'd be really good! Please?"

"Sure. This could be your 1st mission."

Momo squealed with delight and hugged Antoine tightly. Bunnie twitched a bit.

So later that day, the threesome went to the far west of Knothole. It was a beautiful flower field, filled with sparkling dew and all sorts of beautiful flowers. After an hour, they did find some robots, and easily destroyed them-rather, Bunnie easily destroyed them. Truth was, she wanted to show off to Antoine. And she received much praise from Antoine, who cheered her on and congratulated her after they were done.

"Marvelouz work az always, Bunnie." he said with as mile.

"Thank ya very much, Antoine." She said, glancing at Momo, who seemed very peeved.

"I could have done better." Momo snorted. "I just didn't want to."

"Ya feel like doin it now?"

"Yeah! Sure! I can do it!"

"Well then, I heard one of them robots sayin' that some more were down wayyyyyy over there." Bunnie pointed to her left. "Wayyyyyy down."

Momo smirked. "I'll show you, I CAN do it!" and she ran off. When she was out of seeing range, Antoine looked to Bunnie.

"I didn't hear zem say anyzing."

"They didn't." Bunnie said with a smirk.

Antoine chuckled. "Thank you very much…getting to a be a hassle, she is."

"Mmm hmm."

Silence came to them. They had gotten the moment alone they wanted, but what to do with it now? Antoine bit his lower lip, and then glanced to the ground, seeing some daisies, and plucked them off the ground. He looked to Bunnie.

"…You…uh…want zis?" He said sheepishly.

She chuckled, and took them. "Thank you. They're lovely." She said, closing her eyes and smelling them.

"Not az lovely az you…" mumbled Antoine.

"What was that?" said Bunnie, opening her eyes.

"NOZING! NOZING!" Antoine yelped. Bunnie couldn't help but laugh, and Antoine blushed.

"You're so funny, Antoine. You know…I can really see…" she looked away. "…why Momo likes you."

"You…you can?"

She nodded. "Yeah…you're everything a girl wants…"

Antoine blushed harder, and his small tail began wagging, though he tried to hide it. "Iz…Iz zat so..."

She nodded again. "Yeah. What girl wouldn't want a proud warrior for a boyfriend?" She looked at him with a smile. "I know I would…"

Antoine opened his mouth, but no words came out. Over and over, his mind shouted "TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER! JUST SAY YOU LOVE HER ALREADY!" Instead, out came a very timid squeak, followed by "I DON'T LIKE MOMO!"

Bunnie blinked, and then began laughing again. Antoine couldn't help but laugh as well. Little did either of them know they were being watched by something that certainly didn't think this was funny. Yup, Momo had gotten back from her 'mission' early. She had scanned the area up ahead, and there wasn't a robot in sight. She had headed back, and good see them very well.

"….When we get home, I'll make sure to water these every day….to remind me how much of a sweetheart you are." Said Bunnie.

Antoine just nodded slowly, unable to think of a reply. There was a shrill _ring ring_, and both were startled. Bunnie opened up a flap on her metallic arm. In it was a small speaker.

"How goes the mission?" came Sally's voice.

"It went fine, Sal. All robos a no-go." Said Bunnie into it.

"Good to hear. You guys can come back now."

"Thanks Sal."

She closed the flap. Silence again. Then Bunnie looked to Antoine.

"Antoine?" 

"Y-yes?"

Bunnie got up her courage, put her metallic hand to Antoine's face to draw him close, and kissed him on the cheek. Once the smooch was done, she let go of him. "Thank ya for the flowers." She said quietly with a smile, and walked off. Antoine blinked, and put a hand on his cheek, in total shock. Then he smiled warmly, and felt like melting. "Why couldn't zat have been a few more inches to zee right…" He thought.

Now let's not forget Momo. She was FURIOUS.

"That…that…that…VIXEN! Seducing my sweetie like that! You'll pay for this, Rabbot! Antoine is MINE!"

She stormed her way up to the lovesick Antoine. "ANTOINE!" She yelled in his ear.

"Mmm?" he replied, barely fazed. "Oh, hello Momo. Princess Sally said we can go home." He began walking off, humming a love song. Momo growled, and then lunged at him, getting him in another rib-breaking hug.

"I missed you, my love!"

"GACK!" And he was brought back to the bone-losing reality.

And so the day continued as normal back in Knothole village …except for the coyote running for his life from the android. At one point he thought he lost her, and leaned against a hut, panting for breath. "I hate zis…"

"How's it going, lover boy?"

He looked up, to see Sonic, smirking and walking over.

"Go away." Antoine breathed.

"Hey hey, I'm your pal, here, Ant….and at least she's getting you some exercise!"

"I hate you. Honeztly, you have no idea what I'm going through! Zis woman nevar leaves me alone! I have no privacy! She iz solely determined to make me like her!"

"Two words. Amy Rose."

Antoine sighed. "I don't need zis…" he walked off to his house. He decided now would be a good time for a relaxing bath. He needed it, due to all the stress. Discarding his clothes, he ran water in his bathtub, and soaked himself a while.

"Bunnie...eef eet wasn't for zat idiotic robot, I would tell you…" he thought, sinking into the water a bit. "Bunnie…" he closed his eyes, letting the steam war try to relax him. Soon the steam made it a bit hard to see. Suddenly, he thought he heard his bathroom door creak. He opened his eyes and looked in that direction.

"Someone there?" he said.

The door continued to open, slowly.

"HEY! SOMEONE EES EN HERE!" he barked, blushing.

The door opener seemed to obviously know this. He squinted his eyes, unable to see what it was due to the steam. Though he did make out a metal arm…

He felt like a brick hit him smack in the face.

"Buh-buh-buh-buh…." He could barely say it. He sunk into the water more. "Oh dear God." He thought. "She couldn't possibly want to…but eet's obvious I'm een here…and.…but...she's.." he seemed to have forgotten at the moment any sick fantasies he was dreaming were impossible, due to the fact that if that intruder was Bunnie, her waist down was metal and unable to do much of what he was thinking. Then the metal-armed figure stepped forward, making her better able to see in Antoine's eyes…

"MOMO!???!!?"

Well duh.

"GET ZEE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!! I AM BATHING!!"

"I know, just let me help you wash your back!"

Antoine eventually yelled enough to convince Momo to leave the room. Antoine quickly dried himself and changed into his uniform and such, and slammed the door open. Momo was still in his house, and seemed to be making him dinner.

"Hey honey! Do you prefer soybeans, or regular?"

"GET ZEE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"It's a simple question, dear."

Antoine gritted his teeth, and walked right up to her. "WHAT EEZ WITH YOU? CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ZEE WORDS 'GET' AND 'OUT'?"

"But I'm almost done with your dinner!"

"I DON'T WANT ANY! GET OUT, AND DON'T COME IN HERE AGAIN!"

"How come?"

"How come?? How come?? HOW COME?!?!?! DEAR LORD, WOMAN, YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME NON-STOP! A MAN NEEDS HEES PRIVACY!"

"But a husband and wife always spend time together!"

"I AM NOT YOUR HUZBAND!"

"Well, yes, not yet. But fiancé's spend time together!"

"I AM NOT YOUR FEEANCEAY!"

"….Girlfriends and boyfriends spend time-"

"I AM NOT YOUR BOYFREIND! I AM NOT YOUR ANYZING! I HATE YOU! IF I'M ANYONE'S ANYZING, EET EEZ BUNNIE'S!"

"You can't possibly tell me you like that woman more than me!"  
"EAZY! I LOVE BUNNIE!"

A hush fell between them. Antoine breathed hard, almost out of breath and pretty sore from the yelling. He then sighed, walked over to his door, and opened it for Momo. "Lizen. Zere are plenty of ozer men out zere. Plenty of fish in zee sea, as zey say. I am just one among many. I am sure you can find a better man than me."

Momo looked at him. She made her hands into fists. "Plenty of fish, huh…sorry…but I WANT THE ONE I ALREADY CAUGHT!"

Antoine gulped. Then began running for his life out the door, Momo soon going after.

Bunnie, meanwhile, had put the flowers in a vase, like she said, and was going to water them, but found out her watering pail-let's just say she has one-was empty. So she left her house to go the well to fill it. Once it was full, she was going to go back, but the ever-diligent Amy Rose got in her way.

"Oh! Hey Ames."

"Hey." She replied, her arms crossed. "Listen, Bunnie…do you like Sonic?"

Bunnie blinked, then laughed. "Me? Like SONIC? Oh darlin', no! Where did you get THAT notion?"

"Uh….nowhere…just wondering." Amy replied with a nervous giggle. "So, uh, speaking of which, how goes your quest for love?"

Bunnie chuckled. "My quest?"

"C'mon, Bunnie! Got your guy?"

Bunnie smiled gently. "Well…I haven't really told him…"  
"Why not? Your guy needs to know!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! If you don't tell him, he could be snatched up by someone else before you know it!"

Bunnie blinked. She hadn't really thought of that. "By…someone else?" Momo quickly came to mind.

"You bet! He's gotta know! And if he doesn't like you back, it's HIS loss!"

"You know what? You're right! I should tell him!"

"Yeah! You WILL tell him!"

"Yeah! I WILL tell him!"

"You WILL tell me who it is!"  
"That is NOT happening!"

And Bunnie walked off to find Antoine, leaving Amy pouting. "Rats, I thought I had her…if she doesn't like Sonic, who does she like?"

And so Bunnie headed for Antoine's house, determined to tell her how she felt. She kept practicing in her head, and whispered it quietly. "I love you, Antoine. I LOVE you, Antoine. I love YOU, Antoine." But upon getting to his house, she could clearly see he wasn't inside. She scratched her head, wondering where he could be. She leaned against his house, thinking.

She didn't have to think long, as a brown blur and a gray one whizzed by her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Bunnie blinked. "Antoine?" she questioned. She slowly followed where the blurs had gone.

Blur 1, Antoine, had gotten between two houses, believing he had lost Momo at last.

"Exercise my foot..." he grunted. "Eet's a 24 hour workout!"

"I'll give you a workout!" Before he could move-or scream-, Momo ran in front of him, grabbed his arms, and pinned him to the wall.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Tee hee, now we're all alone! Just you and me.."

"OH DEAR GOD NO!"

Bunnie had followed the blurs right up the front of one of those houses. She breathed deeply. "You can do this, girl. Just tell him. It'll be over soon."

"Our 1st kiss!" Momo squealed, and before Antoine could do anything, she let him go and pressed her metal lips to hers. At the same time Bunnie decided to walk in. And seeing Momo kiss him was bad enough. But since Momo had let him go, he had slid forward, making it look like he was holding her. Antoine saw the shadow of Bunnie, and looked to her in horror. Momo ended the kiss, and laid her head on his chest, also seeing Bunnie. "Oh, hey Bunnie!" she giggled.

Bunnie just stared.

Antoine struggled to say something. "Z-Z-Z-ZIS EESN'T WHAT EET IT LOOKS LIKE!" is what came out.

"Oh there's no need to deny our love, anymore! The world can know our little secret!" squealed Momo, opening a flap on her right ear, revealing a recorder and speaker. Out of it came Antoine's voice saying _"I-LOVE-YOU! I-HATE-BUNNIE!"_

Bunnie's eyes widened.

"I ZAID NO ZUCH ZING!" 

Momo giggled. Truth was, she had recorded his yells, and mixed them a bit.

Bunnie was holding back tears. She swiftly turned around. "I'm happy for you." She choked, and began running.

"Bunnie!" Antoine cried out, devastated. He managed to slip out of Momo's grasp, and tried to run after her, but Bunnie was too far ahead. He stood still, letting the wind blow by him. "Bunnie…no..."

That night was filled with sadness. Antoine-after locking his door and putting 17 chairs against it-leaned his head against a wall, and thud is head against it several times, hating himself and hating Momo even more. His heart was broken, and he couldn't think of anything to convince Bunnie that he loved her, and only her.

Bunnie was sobbing into her pillow most of the evening. She screamed several times that she hated his guts now, but deep down, she knew it wasn't true. Her heart had been ripped in two, yet there were still longings for him. She eventually figured it was her fault. She recalled Amy saying _"…If you don't tell him, he could be snatched up by someone else before you know it!"_ and he was. He was snatched up, because she hadn't told him, she figured. She cried herself to sleep, wishing that she wouldn't wake up ever again.

Momo couldn't have been happier with how things were going. Bunnie hated Antoine, so Antoine was all hers. Now all she had to do was plan the wedding.

Morning came. To Bunnie's dismay, she had woken up. To Antoine's dismay, Bunnie wouldn't talk to him or even look him right in the eyes. It ripped at his heart every time he thought he saw a tear forming in her eyes. But there was good news that morning. Antoine, Sally, Sonic, and Tails were at Rotor's lab. Bunnie wasn't there, because she couldn't bare to be in the same room with him anymore.

"So you finally remembered why you shut Momo down?" said Sally.

"Sorta." Said Rotor. "I was checking one of my computer's for viruses, and found a file about her. It said exactly why I turned her off!"

"So why did you?" asked Tails.

"She's too obsessive."

He was met with blank stares.

"Well DUH." Said Sonic.

"Eet took you zis long to remember ZAT?" growled Antoine.

"Is her being obsessive really that bad enough to shut her down?" asked Sally.

"Yup. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. Including….well, death."

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Sally.

Antoine then let out another growl. "Of course he's not! That woman never left me alone, and she's torn me from the woman I love!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Ant, since when-"

"Oh shut of zee up, Zonic, everyone here knows it except you and Bunnie!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If she's so dangerous, how do you turn her off?" questioned Tails.

"Simple. There's a switch in her neck. One flip, and she's off."

"Zat's ALL? Zen I'm going to go and shut her down for GOOD!" barked Antoine, and stormed out of the lab.

"…But I wasn't finished." Said Rotor, blinking, even though Antoine was gone.

"You mean there's more?" said Sally.

"But you said it was simple!" said Sonic.

"Turning her off is simple, yeah. But she won't go down so easily…you see, she's got a weapon. Hopefully she won't remember she has it."

"What weapon?" said Tails.

"She can store vast amounts of electricity, then send it out in huge shocks. Huge, deadly ones."

"…Rotor, can I ask you something? WHY did you make Momo?" said Sonic.

"…I was bored…."

Antoine looked over Knothole for Momo. "Sheesh, the woman follows me 24/7, yet when I want to find her, she's nowhere to be found." He grumbled. He went to an edge of Knothole, and instead of finding the woman he hated, he found the woman he loved, sitting under the shade of a tree, crying. His angry expression quickly left him, replaced with one of deep concern.

"Bunnie!" he called, and began walking to her. Bunnie looked up upon hearing his voice, and stood up, trying to walk off.

"Bunnie, wait.."

She didn't.

Antoine sighed. She wouldn't listen to him again. Antoine looked at the ground. Something grew in him. He couldn't tell whether it was love, or lack of patience. Maybe both. Whatever it was, it made him lift up his head and shout "DON'T YOU DARE MOVE ANOZER STEP, WOMAN!"

She didn't. She froze slightly, and turned around, shocked to hear him talk that way to her. She stared at him wondering what he was going to do.

"You are going to stay zere and LIZEN! Do you hear me?"

She nodded. He walked right up to her. She didn't move.

"Now lizen, and lizen good. Antoine D'Coolette may be a pushover in zee battlefield, but not when eet comes to matters of zee heart! I am NOT een love with MOMO!"

"But-"

"No buts! I don't know how she made me sound like zat, but I never said zose words! At least not in zat order! I am not een love with Momo! I never have been, and never will be! She is not zee one for me! I…I am already in love! With…with...with someone…" he then grabbed her hands, and held them with his own, looking straight into her eyes. "I've loved zis someone since the 1st time I laid my eyes on her! And every day my heart yearns for her more and more! Despite what has happened to her, I see her as zee most beautiful woman on Mobuis! Everything about her ees amazing, and until now all this coward has been able to do ees gaze at her loveliness while wanting so bad to tell her how he really feels!"

Bunnie felt her eyes begin to water, and barely knew what to say. "…Antoine…"

"..and…and...zat someone…" he stammered, trying to keep his cool. "Zat someone…ees….ees…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence for two reasons. One, he was having the worst luck trying to say it. Two, he was whacked smack across the head from behind, then grabbed by the back of his uniform and shoved to the far right.

"What za-?!?" he yelped, sitting up. Momo now stood before Bunnie, and both girls glared at each other.

"What did ya hit him for?" said Bunnie in anger.

"To keep him away from you!" said Momo, just as angry.

"He seemed fine where he was if ya ask me!"

"Nobody asked you!"

"Uh, ladiez-" Antoine tried to say, but they didn't hear him.

"Ya'll got SOME nerve, doing all this to Antoine!"

"I have some nerve? Look who's calling the kettle black!"

"He seemed pretty happy to be away from ya, ya air-headed assault!"

"He couldn't be happier when I'm at his side, you block-headed bunny!"

It was at this moment Sonic, Rotor, Tails and Sally ran over.

"There you are, Antoine!" said Sally. "We've been looking for you, it's about Momo, and she has a weapon!"

"A WHAT?" yelped Antoine, standing up.

"Why don't ya'll just leave him alone for more than two seconds, ya frantic feline?"

"HA! You wish! If I left him alone any more with you, you would have seduced him like on my 1st mission!"

That got the group's attention. Everyone looked at Antoine.

"Oh PLEASE!" he barked.

Bunnie had blushed. "Seduced? Ya'll WISH! I did no such thing!"

"Cat fight!" cheered Sonic. He was whapped by Sally.

"Are you calling me a LIAR?"

"Ya'll bet I am!"

"Well, I'm going to shut up that ugly mouth of yours for good!"  
"Bring it!"

Momo aimed at punch at Bunnie's head, but she ducked, so the punch just hit the tree. Bunnie then kicked Momo, sending her back a bit. Momo began firing rapid punches, which Bunnie did her best to dodge from, while trying to get some punches in herself.

"Women fighting over Antoine." Said Sonic, raising an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd live to se the day."

"Save zee jokes for later!" said Antoine. "Princess, what did you say about a weapon?"

"Rotor can explain it best." Said Sally.

"Long story short-" said Rotor. "If aimed right, she could make a fried Rabbot."

"ACK! NO! BUNNIE!"

Back at the fight, Bunnie was getting beaten badly. Momo was too fast for her, and she son began unable to dodge her bullet-speed punches. Bunnie was slammed into a tree, feeling very weak.

"This ends now, you country hick!" Momo cackled, raising her arms. Her arms buzzed and hummed loudly, and you could see sparks of electricity running back and forth between them.

"Bunnie!" everyone cried.

Bunnie shut her eyes, preparing for the worse, since she was too weak to run out of the way.

"HA!" shouted Momo, firing a yellow beam at the girl.

It didn't quite make it.

"AHHH-AHHH-AHHH-AHHHH!" yelped Antoine. He now stood between the girls, and had been zapped. Momo shrieked, and stopped the attack right then, and Antoine lay on the ground, twitching and burnt.

"Antoine..."said Bunnie softly. "...you took the attack for me?"

"Acc-tuu-ally, I was going to pick you and try to get you away from her, but whatever works." He replied dazed, coughing up smoke.

"Antoine!" said Momo, aghast. "How…How could you? You're MY boyfriend, not-"

Rotor, taking this needed time, got behind Momo and flipped the off switch. Momo closed her eyes, and fell over on the ground.

"Antoine…" Bunnie repeated, touching him gently on his head. He looked at her, and weakly smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you're not mad at me anymore." Then he closed his eyes, knocked out.

Antoine was taken to his house, and was laid on his bed, while Dr. Quack looked over him. He told them that Antoine was ok, just a bit shaken, and a bit of rest was all he needed. Everyone was relived, though mostly Bunnie.

The next day, life went on as normal. But Bunnie and Antoine didn't discuss what had happened the other day. Neither could bring themselves to say what they really wanted to say.

And Amy rose noticed. She wasn't going to let such a perfect romance be destroyed THAT easily. So she wrote a letter to Bunnie and a letter to Antoine, and got it to them secretly. Both said they wanted the receiver to meet the giver outside of Knothole woods at 4 to tell them something very important. Bunnie's said it was signed by Antoine, and Antoine's vice versa. So of course they went.

Antoine got there 1st. He fiddled with the letter, which he brought for no real reason, and was panicking. He thought of a million things of what could be so important, and several times he thought it might have to do with the words "I love you".

"Am I late?"

Bunnie walked up, smiling. Antoine shook his head rapidly.

"N-no, I thought I was early."

Both looked at each other.

"So what did you want to tell me?" they both said at the same time. They blinked.

"Wait, I don't have something to say, you do!" they both said.

"But the note says you do!" again, both.

They blinked, and then smiled. "Amy?" they said as one again, and then both laughed.

"That gal, she really is a busybody." Chuckled Bunnie.

"You can say zat again."

They both got quiet, and looked around.  
"…You…um...wanna sit?"

"Sure."

So they sat. Very quietly. They didn't look each other.

"Ok, Antoine, zis ees eet." He thought. "You are going to tell her you love her, and no matter what her response, you will take eet like a man!" He nodded to him self, and turned to face her. "Bunnie, I-"

He was cut off due to the fact that Bunnie then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him smack on the lips. It only last 27.8 seconds, but to both it seemed like time stood still. Bunnie, at the 27.9th second, parted her lips from his, and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Antoine, I shouldn't have done that…"

Antoine was twitching, and his tail was wagging like it could fall off. "Eh?" was all he could say.

"I-I'm sorry, look, I'll just go…" She tried to get up, but Antoine grabbed one of her arms.

"Eet's ok. Really." He said, smiling. She looked up at him.

"Antoine…"

"Eef anyone should be apologizing, eet ees me. I started zis whole mess."  
"It wasn't your fault, Sugga' 'twan."

"Yes eet was, I should have-wait, what did you call me?"

Bunnie blushed. She then laid her head on his chest. "…I love you."

Antoine lowered his shoulders a bit. "…I love you too."

Bunnie closed her eyes, content to just hear him breathe. Antoine held her close to him.

Silence once more. But now the silence was ok. There was nothing needed to be said. Bunnie snuggled up to Antoine, who gave a happy sigh.

"My litt-el rabbot…" he thought.

"Mah soilder…" she thought.

And now, dear readers, I bring this story to a close, for there are some moments that are just meant to leave private.

The End.


End file.
